ISLAND OF GLASS
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: She had died so that she could live. Running from an abusive past, struggling with a dark secret that still haunts her, Rey has no intention of shattering the new life she has so carefully crafted for herself. But she had never expected him, to be drawn to close to his dark passion, to love his daughter she had become some intent on protecting. REYLO MODERN AU


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Wars, the books, movies or characters. Also, the characters appearing in this story resemble the characters from the movie.

 **REBIRTH: noun / the process of being reincarnated or born again.**

 **CEDAR BAY ISLAND  
** **MARCH 2018**

She felt her bare shoulders slowly relax, a tentative smile curling the corners of her full lips, teasing out the barest hint of dimples as she tilted her head back, turning her face towards the warmth of the sweltering afternoon sun.

She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as the scent of the salty air washed over her, chestnut colored tendrils slipping from her messy bun, the strands teasing across her flushed cheeks and sticking to her neck in the hot breeze.

Her hands gripped the faded blue railing of the ferry, her whiskey eyes slowly opening, her thick, black lashes fluttering lazily as she stared at the docked boats, children playing at the curve of the beach and the rolling waves silhouetted in the distance.

She could almost taste the sheer simplistic pleasure of it.

And for the first time since waking from her nightmare, she felt the warmth of possibilities.

It had been easier than she originally anticipated. Running that is.

Escaping into the late hours of the night after they had once again fought, her eyes burning with fatigue, taking the road to wind further up the mountain until she took a sharp turn, opening the driver's door, flinging her body from the moving car as it tumbled over the steep ledge.

She had stood on the cliff's edge, her teething chattering, the winds whipping against her bruised cheeks, tangling her hair into a honeyed coil, watching as her car burned among the rocks beneath her, a shattered mass of red twisted metal and glass shattered.

There had been no tears, no regret as she turned, running, disappearing into the night, escaping from the gilded cage that had become her prison.

She had been broken, betrayed at what she had become at the hands of the man who claimed to love her above all others.

Kira Ridley had died so Rey Kenobi could live.

Her body stilled and tensed as someone brushed against from behind, mummering an apology and Rey cursed under her breath, forcing herself to relax.

Mikata was not here. There was no built man with furious green eyes. He was thousands of miles away in New York living in his penthouse in the city.

She never stayed the same, a new look for every new town. She had blended in, hiding from the shadows and losing herself in the sounds of the crowded cities, the people rushing down the sidewalks and small towns as far from her nightmare as she could be, learning to defend herself with whatever means necessary. She would not be weak again.

She moved with almost nothing, looking over her shoulder, escaping the shadows until one morning she had woken and realized that she was tired. Tired of running, tired of being afraid.

She wanted to belong.

Somewhere that was her own.

Rey leaned down, picking up her worn canvas backpack, slinging it over her shoulder before burying her hands in the pockets of her ragged jean shorts as she stepped off the ferry and on the small island of Cedar Bay.

She hiked up the hill from the docks, passing the welcoming sign, her worn black Converse slapping against the ground. The air was fragrant with flowers and spices, laughter and music echoing around her.

Houses and shops lined the street, bright and bold in their color, cobblestone streets were curved, worn by sea salt and sun.

She would sleep on the beach tonight, she decided. Find herself a good bottle of aged whiskey, sit beneath the stars and she would dream.

Besides she had slept in far worse places than this. Colder, harder, dirtier.

The light was fading, the sun setting deeply in the horizon, a blush of pink and vibrant orange streaked through the sky as she stepped from the town's diner. Her stomach was pleasantly full and a job application neatly folded into her backpack, she crossed the street quickly, passing by the darkened businesses that lined the street.

The crowds had faded and she enjoyed the silence of the deserted street until a the slight sound that caused her to pause, wondering if she had simply imagined it.

It sounded faint, but one so familiar. It was a cry. Pleading, begging, broken.

So much like words she had once whimpered.

Panic and dread churned in Rey's stomach, a hideous pressure forming in her chest, making her head light, but she forced herself to move forward, peering down the alley between the two buildings, at what was hidden from view.

A large man stood with his back to her, his bulky frame almost concealing the woman on her knees before him. He laughed, low and quiet, stepping closer, taunting her as he motioned his friends forward.

Cold horror made her feel sick, memories pounding through her mind as she drew in a shuddering breath, steadying her nerves.

He towered over the bruised woman as his friends stood on either side her, gripping her arms, holding her sagging body up. He gripped her short blonde hair to raise her head, a sadistic smile twisting his lips at the sight of her battered features.

"Who is he, Gwennie? The redhead who kissed you." He demanded thickly.

Rey watched as the woman's wide eyes dimmed, glossy, a single tear slithered down her pale cheek, and she shook her head violently in denial.

"Dorian, I told you, it meant nothing. He is _nothing_ to me."

Dorian's hand quickly sliced against her cheek, her head snapping back. He did not believe her lies.

"You let him taste you. Touch you."

His voice, his touch, seemed to drain everything that the woman was away.

It was his words that forced her move.

Fury burned, transforming the fear the bubbled in Rey's lower stomach into rage.

She had been this woman once. The one who had pleaded for help when no one would listen or believe.

She would be damned if this woman would just become another number to be forgotten.

She dropped her backpack, anger quickening her moving movements as she reached down picking up metal pole she saw laying next to the dumpster and stepped forward, swinging it down.

Dorian caught the blur of movement from the corner of his eye, a glimpse of the metal before he managed to twist, the pole grazing his temple and he stumbled to the side, off balance.

"One warning - let her go." Rey spit the words out, barely giving his friends a time to react before she tightened her grip, grimincing as the metal pipe connected to the back of one's head.

The other released the woman, reaching out to grab the pole from her hands which she quickly let go of. Rey's foot lashed of solidly connecting to his face, the sound of his bone cracking beneath the force, blood pouring from his broken nose as he screamed collapsing to his side.

She reached down, intending to help the beaten woman to her feet when she was wrenched back.

The full force of his arm was behind the blow, his fist connecting to the side of her face, slamming her around, the sweet, warm taste of blood, filtering through her mouth. Rey collapsed against the brick wall of the building, her cheek scraping against the rough surface as her legs buckled beneath her, the bright shock of pain blinding her. Black fog clouded the edges of her fractured vision, a dull roaring filling her ears.

"You stupid bitch, this could have been easy for her. Quick even, but no, no." Dorian hissed, his face pale and sweating, twisted in rage, his fists clenching, his eyes blazing in disgusted fury. He leaned down wrapping his fingers through her hair using the leverage to jerk her back to her feet. "You just had to go and complicate it. She needs to be punished for what she's done. She belong to me."

"She belongs to herself." Rey spat the words at him, smiling almost sweetly even as her face throbbed, her tongue thick. "She's not your fucking property."

"Oh but she is. But I think that you and I are gonna have a little fun too." Dorian taunted, whispering into her ear, dragging his tongue across her cheek to her ear. "Teach you not to interfere in my business."

She raised her head, her sharp teeth barred, twisting desperately against the tight, but he was yanked back from her.

Rey crumbled, her legs giving away as she heard the sickening crack of bone against bone. She drew in deep breathes through her nose, attempting to control the nauseous churning her stomach, watching as the two men struggled against one another.

She looked up, staring in disbelief at her dark savior. His face was lean, the long bones of his face well-defined. The planes and angles were softened somewhat by his full and sculpted mouth. Black eyes burned, molten in their fury, framed by dark lashes and brows.

"Come boy," Her savoir taunted, tossing his dark hair from his eyes, stretching his arms out to the side, mocking Dorian with the lazy movement. "Some me how a real man fights."

He's going to kill him, Rey thought dazedly, as he brought his fist down again, holding a nearly unconscious Dorian up by the front of his shirt, blood dripping down his curled hand.

She pushed forward to her feet, stumbling across the room, her hand gently closing over his wrist.

"I'm not nearly finished with him." He said harshly, his black eyes smoldering with fury and hurt, his hair tangled, his chest heaving. Realizing he was ready to shake off her arm, Rey stepped in front of him, blocking his source of rage.

"No more, you're finished. Please." Rey said softly cupping his face, focusing his attention on her as she ignored the blood trickling over fingers from the cut on his lip. "She needs our help."

Expelling a harsh breath, he closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, his chest expanding. He was tense in anger, taunt, the long sleek muscles contracting, his knuckles torn and bruised, his heart pounding.

Rey could barely contain her trembling, her adrenaline fading and as he turned look at her, the world faded, surprise crossing his features as everything turned black.


End file.
